Silly Love Songs
"Silly Love Songs" is a song written by Paul McCartney and performed by Wings. The song appears on the 1976 album Wings at the Speed of Sound. It was also released as a single in 1976. The US single was released on 1 April 1976[3] and spent five non-consecutive weeks at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100.[4][5] "Silly Love Songs" was the number 1 pop song in Billboard's Year-End Charts of 1976. It was also the group's second of three number ones on the Easy Listening chart.[6] The UK single was released on 30 April 1976[3] and reached number 2 on the UK Singles Chart.[7][8] The single was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America for sales of over one million copies.[9] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silly_Love_Songs# hide *1 Personnel *2 History *3 Recorded versions *4 See also *5 Notes *6 References Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Silly_Love_Songs&action=edit&section=1 edit Wings *Paul McCartney *Linda McCartney *Denny Laine *Jimmy McCulloch *Joe English Horns *Tony Dorsey *Thaddeus Richard *Steve Howard *Howie Casey Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Silly_Love_Songs&action=edit&section=2 edit McCartney had often been teased by music critics as well as former Beatle and friend, John Lennon, for writing lightweight songs and he wrote this number in response.[10] Not unlike "Goodnight Tonight", another of McCartney's singles from the era, the instrumentation in Silly Love Songs features a distinct disco flavour. Both "Silly Love Songs" and "Goodnight Tonight" appear again on McCartney's second greatest hits compilation, All the Best!. This song was used in the pilot episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air when Carlton Banks is heard singing the first verse while taking a shower. In 2005, the song was sampled in Jenn Cuneta's Come Rain, Come Shine. In 2008, the song was listed at #31 on Billboard's Greatest Songs of All Time, commemorating the 50th anniversary of the Billboard Hot 100 chart.[10] Author Tim Riley suggests that in the song, McCartney is inviting "his audience to have a laugh on him," as Elvis Presley had sometimes done.[11] Recorded versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Silly_Love_Songs&action=edit&section=3 edit *In 1976, the Wings live recorded it for their live album Wings Over America. *In 1977, Welsh singer Shirley Bassey covered the song on her album You Take My Heart Away.[12] *In 1978, British pop singer Greg Bonham performed it on his Moscow concert, that was recorded live and released on LP (Melodiya С60–11121-2[13]) *In 1984, Paul McCartney re-recorded "Silly Love Songs" for the soundtrack to the motion picture Give My Regards to Broad Street. *In 1995, American rock band The Replicants covered the song on their self-titled album, with Maynard James Keenan on vocals.[12] *In 1996, rock group Red House Painters performed the song on their album Songs for a Blue Guitar. *In 1998, American singer Stevie B recorded a version for his album Right Here, Right Now. *In 1999, New Zealand music group Ardijah performed an R&B version of the song. *Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor (2001) – Featured in the song "Elephant Love Medley" within the film Moulin Rouge! *Wings band member Denny Laine covered "Silly Love Songs" in 2007 on his album Performs the Hits of Wings.[14] *In 2011, the song is featured in the Valentine's Day episode of Glee, which is also titled after the song.[15][16] The song was performed by Darren Criss (who plays Blaine Anderson), while all-male a cappella groupBeelzebubs sang the background vocals. Category:1976 singles